Ruhiel
Ruhiel is an illegal Lightning Sky robo that only appears in Custom Robo (GameCube). It is commanded by Sergei. How to obtain *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Clear the Bronze Handicap Match. Strategy The best way to use Ruhiel is to combine it with the Eagle Gun or Raptor Gun (his default gun), like most other Lightning Sky models. This allows it to spread its fire very effectively from the air and basically "trap" the opponent with several rounds from the guns. Another good tactic is to fly around an opponent while shooting at them with a faster gun or gun that fires multiple rounds, such as the Gatling Gun, the Afterburner Gun, or the Rayfall Gun. For the bomb, use a bomb that sends the opponent flying into the air or a bomb that stuns the opponent. If you choose the former, use the Wyvern Bomb (his default bomb). If you choose the latter, try a Freeze Bomb. As for the pod, Ruhiel's default Wolf Spider Pod will force the opponent to avoid certain corridors, allowing you to hit the target more with your gun. When deciding on which legs to equip, focus primarily on improving Ruhiel's Sky Dash. One possible set of legs to equip is the Raven Legs (his default legs). They boost his jump height and his Sky Dash's speed. You could also try the Feather Legs in order to remove a decent amount of landing lag. Lastly, you could try the Long Thrust Legs for a farther air dash. If all Illegal Parts are allowed, however, try equipping the Raven Legs as they are generally better for Ruhiel than most other legs. Ruhiel's charge consist of a small jump then slowly floating forward; basically useless unless the opponent attacks from the air or if you use this to fly over (and then behind) a wall while remaining immune to gunfire. In addition, it only hurts the opponent during the rising portion of the move. So, use this as an evasion tool as opposed to an attacking tool. Gallery Ruhiel - Imgur.png|Ruhiel's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ruhiel - Imgur(1).png|Ruhiel's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ruhiel - Imgur(2).png|Ruhiel's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ruhiel - Imgur(3).png|Ruhiel's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Ruhiel - Imgur(4).png|Ruhiel's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Trivia *Ruhiel is named after the Jewish Angel of the Wind. It is one of the Great Angels and bows down to Metatron, the Greatest of all Angels in Judaism. **This would explain Ruhiel's "angelic" and "feathery" appearance. **This also draws some parallels with Sergei. Sergei looks up to the Leader of the Z Syndicate, and may be considered the "greatest" for being the only one to actually follow through with the goal to defeat Rahu *Unlike all legal Lightning Sky robos, Ruhiel doesn't take 5% more damage than what his defense stat states. **In fact, Ruhiel takes 5% less damage, meaning that his true defense stat is 2.5, not 2.0. *Ruhiel's color scheme mimics the design of Sergei's coat. **In addition, an "eye" is present on the left side of Ruhiel's head. This is a nod to the fact that Sergei wears a mask that covers all of his face except for his left eye. Category:Robos Category:Illegal Category:Other Category:Lightning Sky Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive Category:Custom Robo GC Robos